Touhou Poetry - Gaigaia's poetic texts of Gensokyo
by Gaigaia
Summary: A collection of poetries I write about Touhou Project characters.
1. Chapter 1

This collection of works, never finished, always open for new texts, will contain writings of many different characters from the Touhou Project universe. They will be of many diferent natures - Comedic, Dramatic, Epic, Classic Sonet - and will have many diferent sources of inspiration. I will try explaining my creation process for each poetry and my choice of words. This way, would a reader be interested with having some insight in a specific word or phrasing, I hope to be able to quench their curiosity. I'm always curious in knowing how other artists create their projects, so I try to always explain how I make mine.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Each chapter will have poems about a character. If the poem involves many characters, they will be referenced here and will be annexed be annexed in the chapter whose character is most important to the poem.

Thank you all for reading and, as always, feel free to coment and share your thoughts with me.


	2. Suika

**Whatermelon - When the spring was young (started 01/12/2013, finished 4/12/2013)**

1

There's almost no one left to speak

About this tale of the past

A distant memory growing weak

Being swept away, to oblivion cast

2

There was once in a fairy land

The most beautiful love story

Between this ordinary man

And extraordinary oni

3

During the happy spring they met

To nevermore become astray

From breaking dawn till the sunset

Hands tight together they would play

4

And when the shroud of night would come

They had no need to fear the dark

One would be never found alone

For they shared but a single heart

5

The spring inside them was so young

They had not even learned to doubt

Believing each other, they've sung

A vow to walk the right same route

6

They said "I'll never go away"

The kind of promise children make

"Together with you, day by day"

Such words so pure they could not fake

7

And so this fairy tale says

Two different shadows turned to one

Brought close together by the fates

Like sky and earth they had become

8

The changing wind of seasons blew

As if to tell just this one thing:

About their future, no one knew

Neither of them, neither the wind

9

Though nowadays there's no one left

To speak assured of this old song

The vows they made have not bereft

They grew together, proud and strong

10

And there an oni and human was

That held each other very close

Whose care and trust were never lost

Their noble feeling rose and rose

11

While holding hands they did a plead

To never make the other cry

"An oni in tears would be quite sad

Than watching this, I'd rather die"

12

And so this lovely story tells

Two distant hearts that became one

Holding their vows, for them tolled bells

Happier than them, there was no one

13

He gave her bracelets fashioned gold

And colored ribbons to her hair

She gave him everything most bold

And also everything most fair

14

"Now let us laugh, now let us run"

And through the world they made their way

They learned to love the moon and sun

And have made love to make their day

15

And many men and women were

Embraced together in their lace

Their bright red passion was furor

That charmed all people with its grace

16

But the wind blew, and years gone by

One day she found herself alone

The moon at night said it was time

For her beloved come back to home

17

But when she found him, it was bad

His body was not more the same

The oni saw the blood run red

And in despair she screamed his name

18

This tragic tale does not tell

How came to be of such sad fate

Was it a creature out of hell

That closed forever their love's gate?

19

All that she knew while gazed him dead

Was that their promise was undone

She felt destroyed, completely sad

And all her happiness was gone

20

"You liar! Traitor! Broke your vow!"

She roared in pain, and the sky fell

"Our bond you killed, our trust you plowed..."

"You're more a monster than myself!"

21

"You frail tiny human, weak!"

The whole earth crumbled by her hand

"That single promise could not keep!?"

His corpse was eaten by the land

22

But soon her words became a ghost

That echoed faintly in the night

She lost it all she cared the most

She lost her final ray of light

23

She felt so tiny, weak and small

She was a child lost in the dark

She had no strength even to crawl

She had not anymore her heart

24

Nor anymore she could exist

Her very soul lost now to fears

Her body turning into mist

And there in her cold eyes...were tears

Author: This poem was heavely inspired by this music 嘘と慟哭 / Uso to Doukoku, from RD-Sounds and ふぉれすとぴれお (Forestpireo). But, mostly, it was the singer, ランコ (Ranko), and her marvelous expression that inspired me to do this. After hearing her singing this song, I had to create something out of the intense emotion I've felt. The name of the poem is Watermelon, since Suika, in Japanese, can mean Watermelon.

\

\

\

\

** Behind my mask (4/12/2013)**

Behind my neverbending smile

Behind the vain facade I fake

I am this creature made of bile

This neverending pit of hate

\

My only joy is being vile

My ony pleasure is to rape

Excruciating pain, my style

Whatever I dislike...I break!

\

But I will hold the truth inside

With all my strength, I will that hide

Cause if one day I let it free

\

There would be nothing left to see

The whole world would be brought to death

The only thing to last...my laugh

\

\

Author note: Inspired by this image - danbooru . donmai. us / posts / 1441887 ? tags = ibuki _ suika


	3. Byakuren

**While her hair waves in the wind (25/11/2013):**

If someday my heart be taken by fear  
Then where the white lotus grow I would lay  
There I would not suffer the pain from here  
And basked in light I would live each day

The moon would make me strong to persevere  
The sun would paint my body with it's ray  
Nevermore would I be broken by leer  
Nevermore would I have to go astray

But I could never do such sort of thing  
Left behind those smiles , I would not bear  
For no matter how harsh the suffering

To suffer more would be to hear you cry  
This world and people are all that I care  
Instead of losing them, I'd rather die

Author - This poetry was inspired by this image: www. zerochan 1519758


End file.
